An Outer Space Stumper
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids get lost on a distant planet, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. New Detectives In Space Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Josie And The Pussycats and Butch Cassidy And The Sundance Kids, Josie And The Pussycats and Butch Cassidy And The Sundance Kids are copyrights of Hanna Barbera.**

** New Detectives In Space Part 1 **

** One day in Outer Space, Valerie Brown was driving the space ship when Alan Mayberry heard a distress call on their radio.**

** "Ship crashed... nearby planet... help," the person on the other end of the radio said. "one... of... us... unable to... move... at all... Wally... is... his... name!"**

** The signal was broken due to all the static on the ship's radio, but Alan could tell that it was a girl on the other end of the transmission **_**before**_** the Pussycats lost contact.**

** "What do you suppose **_**that**_** was, Alan Dear?" Alexandra Cabot asked.**

** "It was a rescue call, Alexandra." Alan answered.**

** "A rescue call," Josie McCoy asked Alan. "from who?"**

** "I don't know, Josie," Alan answered. "all I know, is that a girl was speaking."**

** Valerie held tightly to the steering wheel, "Where to, Alan?" she asked.**

** "To the nearest planet, Valerie," Alan answered. "and step on it!"**

** Alexander began to panic.**

** "Scary planet," Alexander stuttered nervously. "here we come!"**


	2. New Detectives In Space Part 2

** New Detectives In Space Part 2**

** While the Pussycats were traveling to the planet, they were being watched by an **_**extremely**_** evil alien race.**

** "We have **_**more**_** meddling intruders," the leader said. "get your incapacitation rays ready."**

** "Yes, Master," a group of aliens said grabbing their guns. "we hear and obey."**

** The aliens then raced out of the palace.**

** Back with the Pussycats, their ship landed and they all got out.**

** "I am so glad we landed," Alexandra complained. "my hair got messed up!"**

** "Oh, Alexandra," Josie said. "quit your complaining!"**

** "That's right," Alan said in agreement with Josie. "we've got to find out who it was who contacted us."**

** As they walked on, Melody carried Bleep in her arms, "I wonder if we'll run into any aliens." she laughed.**

** "Hold it, cats!" Alan called.**

** Josie and the rest of the Pussycats stopped when they saw another rocketship surrounded by two boys, two girls, and a dog, one of the boys was lying on the ground in **_**extreme**_** pain and momentary incapacitation.**

** "Outch," the boy on the ground cried out in pain. "this is **_**anything**_** but groovy!"**

** "It's another group of kids, like us!" Alexander & Josie exclaimed in unison.**

** "See, Melody," Valerie said. "they aren't aliens."**

** The dark brown haired boy stood up and began to make introductions.**

** "I am Butch Cassidy." Butch said.**

** "My name is Stephanie." a brown haired girl said to the Pussycats.**

** "I am Merilee," the blonde girl said genturing to the light brown haired boy laying on the ground in pain with his faithful dog by his side. "and this is Wally, and this is Elvis."**

** "Are you the one who sent out that distress call before?" Josie asked Merilee.**

** "Yes I am," Merilee answered Josie kindly. "just who in the heck are you?"**


	3. New Detectives In Space Part 3

** New Detectives In Space Part 3**

** "I am Josie McCoy," Josie said. "and these are my friends."**

** "I am Alexandra Cabot," Alexandra said. " this is my chicken livered twin baby brother, Alexander, and this is our cat, Sebastian."**

** "My name is Alan Mayberry." Alan said.**

** "My name is Melody Valentine." Melody said.**

** "And I'm Valerie Brown." Valerie said.**

** "Nice to meet you," Butch said. "**_**all**_** of you!"**

** "Butch," Stephanie said in a serious tone. "we had better get Wally on board our ship and take off before those alien creeps come looking for us again!"**

** "Alien creeps!" Alexander shouted nervously.**

** "That's right," Merilee explained to the Pussycats. "we were attacked by this horrible alien race with these pain causing ray guns!"**

** "And they got **_**me**_** pretty good!" Wally grunted in pain.**

** "Maybe Alexander & I could make either a set of crutches or a wheelchair for you." Valerie suggested to Wally.**

** "Sorry, Valerie," Butch said. "no can do."**

** "What do you mean?" Valerie asked Butch.**

** "We don't have what is needed on hand," Butch explained to Valerie grimly. "and Wally is in **_**too much**_** pain to move anywhere anyway."**

** Valerie hung her head low in shame, "I see." she said, sighing sadly.**

** Suddenly, the two groups of teenagers and animal companions were surrounded by the aliens.**

** Alexandra cast a safety shield spell to protect both herself and Sebastian from the rays of the guns.**

** The safety shield bounced off of Alexandra & Sebastian and was heading **_**straight**_** for Josie.**

** "No," Alan called out. "Josie!"**

** Alan **_**immediately**_** got in between Josie and the beam, getting **_**tremendously**_** wounded in the process.**


	4. Shining Moonbeams Mūnbīmusu Kagayaku

** Shining Moonbeams **

_**M**__**ūnbīmusu **__**K**__**agayaku**_

** Previously on Josie And The Pussycats & Butch Cassidy And The Sundance Kids:**

** "Ship crashed... nearby planet... help," the person on the other end of the radio said. "one... of... us... unable to... move... at all... Wally... is... his... name!"**

** The signal was broken due to all the static on the ship's radio, but Alan could tell that it was a girl on the other end of the transmission **_**before**_** the Pussycats lost contact.**

** "What do you suppose **_**that**_** was, Alan Dear?" Alexandra Cabot asked.**

** "It was a rescue call, Alexandra." Alan answered.**

** "A rescue call," Josie McCoy asked Alan. "from who?"**

** "I don't know, Josie," Alan answered. "all I know, is that a girl was speaking."**

** Valerie held tightly to the steering wheel, "Where to, Alan?" she asked.**

** "To the nearest planet, Valerie," Alan answered. "and step on it!"**

** Alexander began to panic.**

** "Scary planet," Alexander stuttered nervously. "here we come!"**

** While the Pussycats were traveling to the planet, they were being watched by an **_**extremely**_** evil alien race.**

** "We have **_**more**_** meddling intruders," the leader said. "get your incapacitation rays ready."**

** "Yes, Master," a group of aliens said grabbing their guns. "we hear and obey."**

** The aliens then raced out of the palace.**

** Back with the Pussycats, their ship landed and they all got out.**

** "I am so glad we landed," Alexandra complained. "my hair got messed up!"**

** "Oh, Alexandra," Josie said. "quit your complaining!"**

** "That's right," Alan said in agreement with Josie. "we've got to find out who it was who contacted us."**

** As they walked on, Melody carried Bleep in her arms, "I wonder if we'll run into any aliens." she laughed.**

** "Hold it, cats!" Alan called.**

** Josie and the rest of the Pussycats stopped when they saw another rocketship surrounded by two boys, two girls, and a dog, one of the boys was lying on the ground in **_**extreme**_** pain and momentary incapacitation.**

** "Outch," the boy on the ground cried out in pain. "this is **_**anything**_** but groovy!"**

** "It's another group of kids, like us!" Alexander & Josie exclaimed in unison.**

** "See, Melody," Valerie said. "they aren't aliens."**

** The dark brown haired boy stood up and began to make introductions.**

** "I am Butch Cassidy." Butch said.**

** "My name is Stephanie." a brown haired girl said to the Pussycats.**

** "I am Merilee," the blonde girl said genturing to the light brown haired boy laying on the ground in pain with his faithful dog by his side. "and this is Wally, and this is Elvis."**

** "Are you the one who sent out that distress call before?" Josie asked Merilee.**

** "Yes I am," Merilee answered Josie kindly. "just who in the heck are you?"**

** "I am Josie McCoy," Josie said. "and these are my friends."**

** "I am Alexandra Cabot," Alexandra said. " this is my chicken livered twin baby brother, Alexander, and this is our cat, Sebastian."**

** "My name is Alan Mayberry." Alan said.**

** "My name is Melody Valentine." Melody said.**

** "And I'm Valerie Brown." Valerie said.**

** "Nice to meet you," Butch said. "**_**all**_** of you!"**

** "Butch," Stephanie said in a serious tone. "we had better get Wally on board our ship and take off before those alien creeps come looking for us again!"**

** "Alien creeps!" Alexander shouted nervously.**

** "That's right," Merilee explained to the Pussycats. "we were attacked by this horrible alien race with these pain causing ray guns!"**

** "And they got **_**me**_** pretty good!" Wally grunted in pain.**

** "Maybe Alexander & I could make either a set of crutches or a wheelchair for you." Valerie suggested to Wally.**

** "Sorry, Valerie," Butch said. "no can do."**

** "What do you mean?" Valerie asked Butch.**

** "We don't have what is needed on hand," Butch explained to Valerie grimly. "and Wally is in **_**too much**_** pain to move anywhere anyway."**

** Valerie hung her head low in shame, "I see." she said, sighing sadly.**

** Suddenly, the two groups of teenagers and animal companions were surrounded by the aliens.**

** Alexandra cast a safety shield spell to protect both herself and Sebastian from the rays of the guns.**

** The safety shield bounced off of Alexandra & Sebastian and was heading **_**straight**_** for Josie.**

** "No," Alan called out. "Josie!"**

** Alan **_**immediately**_** got in between Josie and the beam, getting **_**tremendously**_** wounded in the process.**

** Now on Josie And The Pussycats & Butch Cassidy And The Sundance Kids:**

** "Alan!" Josie screamed out in terror running up to her boyfriend and kneeling down beside him.**

** "Do... not... worry... about... me... Josie," Alan grunted breathlessly in pain. "I... will... be... fine... just... fine..."**

** "No, Alan, no," Josie said now sobbing bitterly. "Don't leave me! **_**Please**_** don't leave me."**

** "I... am... truely... sorry... Josie," Alan said, coughing breathlessly. "but... the... time... has... now... come... for... me... to... go..."**

** Alan then closed his brown eyes, his body now lying in a motionless heap on the ground.**

** "No," Josie sobbed out. "Alan!"**

** Now, Stephanie began to sing a sweet love song for Josie & Alan.**

** Stephanie: **_**Shining moonbeams**_**;**

_**I can see the light**_**;**

_** Within your eyes**_**;**

_** Endless love**_**;**

_** An eternal fight**_**;**

_** Not giving up**_**;**

_** My strength**_**;**

_** Is my might**_**;**

_** Shining moonbeams**_**;**

_** And moonlight**_**;**

_** Moonlight**_**.**

** Alan **_**still**_** lay motionless as Josie began sobbing even **_**harder**_**.**

** Now, Butch began to use the Japanese he had learned to on one of his previous missions with the Sundance Kids to translate Stephanie's lovely song.**

** Butch: **_**M**__**ūnbīmusu kagayaku**_**;**

_**Boku wa hikari o miru deki**_**;**

_**Kimi no me no naka**_**;**

_**Mugen no ai**_**;**

_**Eien no tatakai**_**;**

_**Akiramete inai**_**;**

_**Boku no chikara**_**;**

_**Boku no maitodearu**_**;**

_**M**__**ūnbīmusu kagayaku**_**;**

_**M**__**ūnraito**_**;**

_**M**__**ūnraito**_**.**

** Alan didn't even bother to open his eyes.**


	5. The Revived Roadie

** The Revived Roadie**

** "Oh, Dear Alan! Alan," Josie sobbed bitterly. "come back to me! Come back to me, Dear Alan!"**

** Now, Alexander began to sing Stephanie's song in English.**

** Alexander: **_**Shining moonbeams**_**;**

_**I can see the light**_**;**

_** Within your eyes**_**;**

_** Endless love**_**;**

_** An eternal fight**_**;**

_** Not giving up**_**;**

_** My strength**_**;**

_** Is my might**_**;**

_** Shining moonbeams**_**;**

_** And moonlight**_**;**

_** Moonlight**_**.**

** Alan **_**still**_** lay motionless as Josie began sobbing even **_**harder**_**.**

** Now, just like Butch, Valerie began to use the Japanese she had learned to on one of her previous mysteries with the Pussycats to translate Stephanie's lovely song.**

** Valerie: **_**M**__**ūnbīmusu kagayaku**_**;**

_**Atashi wa hikari o miru deki**_**;**

_**Anata no me no naka**_**;**

_**Mugen no ai**_**;**

_**Eien no tatakai**_**;**

_**Akiramete inai**_**;**

_**Atashi no chikara**_**;**

_**Atashi no maitodearu**_**;**

_**M**__**ūnbīmusu kagayaku**_**;**

_**M**__**ūnraito**_**;**

_**M**__**ūnraito**_**.**

** Now, Alan had opened his eyes.**


	6. Almost Caught Part 1

** Almost Caught Part 1**

** "Alan," Alexandra called out, now feeling remorseful for hurting Alan. "I am **_**so sorry**_** that I had hurt you!"**

** Alexandra tried to hug Alan but Alexander & Valerie stood on either side of her and held her back.**

** "Not so fast, Sister Dear," Alexander said. "it's because of **_**you**_** that Alan got hurt in the **_**first place**_**."**

** "You had better let Josie handle this one, Alexandra," Valerie said. "Alan doesn't need you causing any more trouble."**

** "Okay." Alexandra sighed.**

** Over with Butch and the Sundance Kids, Butch, Stephanie, Merilee, and Elvis all observed that Wally was beginning to feel better.**

** "How are you feeling, Wally?" Merilee asked.**

** "Pretty good, I'm feeling nuch better!" Wally exclaimed.**

** Suddenly, the two groups of teens were surrounded by the aliens.**

** "Get them!" the leader of the army shouted.**

** The alien army then fired off their guns at the teens and animal companions.**

** Butch dodged one of the rays and Valerie & Alexander saw one of the aliens dropping his gun.**

** "Alexander," Valerie asked. "did you see that?"**

** "You bet I did, Val," Alexander answered. "it's now time for some tinkering."**


	7. Almost Caught Part 2

** Almost Caught Part 2**

** Alexander & Valerie grabbed the gun and began to tinker with it.**

** Well, **_**Alexander**_** was assisting while **_**Valerie**_** was doing all the tinkering.**

** "Are you almost done, Valerie?" Alexander asked nervously.**

** "Would you just hold your spacesuit on, Chicken Little," Valerie answered Alexander irritably. "I have just now begun working on the device, now **_**please**_**, hand me a phillipshead screwdriver!"**

** Alexander handed the phillipshead screwdriver to Valerie, "Gees, you're so moody!" he muttered under his breath.**

** Valerie made one last adjustment to the ray gun.**

** "There now," Valerie said to Alexander. "let's test this thing out."**


	8. Almost Caught Part 3

** Almost Caught Part 3**

** Previously on Josie And The Pussycats & Butch Cassidy And The Sundance Kids:**

** "Alan!" Josie screamed out in terror running up to her boyfriend and kneeling down beside him.**

** "Do... not... worry... about... me... Josie," Alan grunted breathlessly in pain. "I... will... be... fine... just... fine..."**

** "No, Alan, no," Josie said now sobbing bitterly. "Don't leave me! **_**Please**_** don't leave me."**

** "I... am... truely... sorry... Josie," Alan said, coughing breathlessly. "but... the... time... has... now... come... for... me... to... go..."**

** Alan then closed his brown eyes, his body now lying in a motionless heap on the ground.**

** "No," Josie sobbed out. "Alan!"**

** Now, Stephanie began to sing a sweet love song for Josie & Alan.**

** Stephanie: **_**Shining moonbeams**_**;**

_**I can see the light**_**;**

_** Within your eyes**_**;**

_** Endless love**_**;**

_** An eternal fight**_**;**

_** Not giving up**_**;**

_** My strength**_**;**

_** Is my might**_**;**

_** Shining moonbeams**_**;**

_** And moonlight**_**;**

_** Moonlight**_**.**

** Alan **_**still**_** lay motionless as Josie began sobbing even **_**harder**_**.**

** Now, Butch began to use the Japanese he had learned to on one of his previous missions with the Sundance Kids to translate Stephanie's lovely song.**

** Butch: **_**M**__**ūnbīmusu kagayaku**_**;**

_**Boku wa hikari o miru deki**_**;**

_**Kimi no me no naka**_**;**

_**Mugen no ai**_**;**

_**Eien no tatakai**_**;**

_**Akiramete inai**_**;**

_**Boku no chikara**_**;**

_**Boku no maitodearu**_**;**

_**M**__**ūnbīmusu kagayaku**_**;**

_**M**__**ūnraito**_**;**

_**M**__**ūnraito**_**.**

** Alan didn't even bother to open his eyes.**

** "Oh, Dear Alan! Alan," Josie sobbed bitterly. "come back to me! Come back to me, Dear Alan!"**

** Now, Alexander began to sing Stephanie's song in English.**

** Alexander: **_**Shining moonbeams**_**;**

_**I can see the light**_**;**

_** Within your eyes**_**;**

_** Endless love**_**;**

_** An eternal fight**_**;**

_** Not giving up**_**;**

_** My strength**_**;**

_** Is my might**_**;**

_** Shining moonbeams**_**;**

_** And moonlight**_**;**

_** Moonlight**_**.**

** Alan **_**still**_** lay motionless as Josie began sobbing even **_**harder**_**.**

** Now, just like Butch, Valerie began to use the Japanese she had learned to on one of her previous mysteries with the Pussycats to translate Stephanie's lovely song.**

** Valerie: **_**M**__**ūnbīmusu kagayaku**_**;**

_**Atashi wa hikari o miru deki**_**;**

_**Anata no me no naka**_**;**

_**Mugen no ai**_**;**

_**Eien no tatakai**_**;**

_**Akiramete inai**_**;**

_**Atashi no chikara**_**;**

_**Atashi no maitodearu**_**;**

_**M**__**ūnbīmusu kagayaku**_**;**

_**M**__**ūnraito**_**;**

_**M**__**ūnraito**_**.**

** Now, Alan had opened his eyes.**

** "Alan," Alexandra called out, now feeling remorseful for hurting Alan. "I am **_**so sorry**_** that I had hurt you!"**

** Alexandra tried to hug Alan but Alexander & Valerie stood on either side of her and held her back.**

** "Not so fast, Sister Dear," Alexander said. "it's because of **_**you**_** that Alan got hurt in the **_**first place**_**."**

** "You had better let Josie handle this one, Alexandra," Valerie said. "Alan doesn't need you causing any more trouble."**

** "Okay." Alexandra sighed.**

** Over with Butch and the Sundance Kids, Butch, Stephanie, Merilee, and Elvis all observed that Wally was beginning to feel better.**

** "How are you feeling, Wally?" Merilee asked.**

** "Pretty good, I'm feeling nuch better!" Wally exclaimed.**

** Suddenly, the two groups of teens were surrounded by the aliens.**

** "Get them!" the leader of the army shouted.**

** The alien army then fired off their guns at the teens and animal companions.**

** Butch dodged one of the rays and Valerie & Alexander saw one of the aliens dropping his gun.**

** "Alexander," Valerie asked. "did you see that?"**

** "You bet I did, Val," Alexander answered. "it's now time for some tinkering."**

** Alexander & Valerie grabbed the gun and began to tinker with it.**

** Well, **_**Alexander**_** was assisting while **_**Valerie**_** was doing all the tinkering.**

** "Are you almost done, Valerie?" Alexander asked nervously.**

** "Would you just hold your spacesuit on, Chicken Little," Valerie answered Alexander irritably. "I have just now begun working on the device, now **_**please**_**, hand me a phillipshead screwdriver!"**

** Alexander handed the phillipshead screwdriver to Valerie, "Gees, you're so moody!" he muttered under his breath.**

** Valerie made one last adjustment to the ray gun.**

** "There now," Valerie said to Alexander. "let's test this thing out."**

** Now on Josie And The Pussycats & Butch Cassidy And The Sundance Kids:**

** "I'm with you." Alexander said to Valerie.**

** Valerie fired the gun at the aliens, thus making them freeze in their place.**

** "Stop them," the alien leader ordered. "Stop them!"**

** "Uh-oh, Val," Alan said. "how will we get out of **_**this**_** jam?"**

** "I've got an idea! Stephanie, Merilee, and Wally," Butch said. "follow my lead."**

** "Right, Butch!" Stephanie, Merilee, and Wally shouted in unison.**

** Butch, Stephanie, Merilee, and Wally all grabbed their musical instruments.**

** "No way," Alan exclaimed. "you four are in a rock band too?"**

** "That's right Angel-face." Stephanie said to Alan.**

** "We are Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids," Butch said. "I'm **_**terribly**_** sorry that I didn't tell you that earlier."**


	9. Butch's Plan

** Butch's Plan**

** Valerie then looked at the Sundance Kids' spaceship.**

** "What are you thinking about, Butch?" Stephanie asked.**

** "While **_**we**_** distract the aliens with our number," Butch answered Stephanie in a whisper. "Val Gal here will fix our ship so we can get off this planetoid."**

** "Right, Sundance One, I can promise you that I won't let you down!" Valerie said to Butch with a salute of her right hand.**

** While the band, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids was playing their musical number in order to carry out Butch's distraction plan, Valerie began to fix the Sundance Kids' spaceship with Alexander right by her side.**

** "Alex, hand me a flat head screwdriver." Valerie said.**

** Suddenly, Valerie screamed a muffled scream.**

** "Oh no," Alexander shouted in terror. "Valerie!"**


	10. Valerie Kidnapped! Alexander's Plight

** Valerie Kidnapped! Alexander's Plight**

** Melody came over to Alexander.**

** "What's the matter, Alexander?" Melody asked.**

** "Val disappeared, Melody!" Alexander answered in terror.**

** "I don't believe you." Melody said to Alexander.**

** Melody then walked away.**

** Josie was helping Butch tune his guitar when she spotted Alexander.**

** "What's the matter, Alexander?" Josie asked.**

** "Val disappeared, Josie!" Alexander answered in terror.**

** "Are you sure, Alexander?" Josie asked.**

** "Yes." Alexander answered Josie.**

** "Well," Josie said to Alexander. "we have got to tell the others right away!"**

** Alan and Butch came over to Josie & Alexander's location followed by the others.**

** "What's going on?" Alan asked.**

** "Val disappeared, Alan," Josie answered. "what are we going to do?"**

** Over in a capsule in an unknown building of the planet, Valerie opened her eyes.**

** "Oh," Valerie asked groggily. "where... where... where am I?"**

** Valerie then heard footsteps coming down the hall.**

** "Well," the alien leader said to Valerie. "hello there, my beautiful captive!"**


	11. Voltor's Evil Plan Part 1

** Voltor's Evil Plan Part 1**

** "Yikes! Who," Valerie asked now terrified. "who... who are you?"**

** "My name is Voltor." the alien leader said to Valerie.**

** "What do you want **_**me**_** for?" Valerie asked Voltor.**

** Voltor simply put Valerie back into her sleep state.**

** "I need you for your intelligence," Voltor said to Valerie. "soon, all your beautiful thoughts will be mine!"**

** Valerie continued to sleep on.**

** Back at the Sundance Kids' spaceship, Butch saw the object that was dropped by Valerie **_**before**_** she disappeared.**

** "Hey," Butch exclaimed. "that is the screwdriver that Val Gal was using to fix our spaceship!"**


	12. Voltor's Evil Plan Part 2

** Voltor's Evil Plan Part 2**

** "Look, Butch," Merilee said. "footprints!"**

** "Let's see where they lead." Alexander said bravely.**

** The other Pussycats were amazed by Alexander's sudden spark of bravery.**

** "Wow, Alex!" Alexandra exclaimed feeling amazed.**

** "What is it, Alexandra?" Alexander asked.**

** "Where'd you get that sudden urge of bravery?" Alexandra asked Alexander.**

** "Hey, cool it you guys," Butch said. "Val Gal's in deep trouble!"**

** The remaining Pussycats with Sebastian & Bleep at their side as well as the Sundance Kids & Elvid began following the footprints.**

** Alan & Butch stopped dead in their tracks causing all their comrades to crash into them.**


	13. Voltor's Evil Plan Part 3

** Voltor's Evil Plan Part 3**

** "Why did you guys stop?" Merilee & Josie asked Alan & Butch in unison.**

** "Look at this, gang," Alan & Butch answered Merilee & Josie in unison. "Valerie's footprints end, then appear to be sliding off!"**

** Back in Voltor's lair, Valerie recovered again.**

** "What am I doing here in this beautiful building?" Valerie asked, unaware that her intelligence had been stolen from her.**

** "You are in my lair, my beautiful captive," Voltor answered Valerie. "and I just stole **_**your**_** intelligence! There's no hope for you now!"**

** Just at that moment, Alan & Butch burst through the door to the lair.**

** "Hey you creep," Butch called out. "you let Val Gal go!"**

** "Yeah," Alan agreed. "and you had better return her intelligence to her **_**right away**_**!"**


	14. A Battle Rages On

** A Battle Rages On**

** "No way," Voltor exclaimed. "I will **_**never**_** give up this one's **_**greatest**_** gift!"**

** "Wow, whoever those two guys are," Valerie laughed. "they're far out!"**

** Voltor used his newly stolen intelligence to levitate **_**both**_** Alan & Butch into the air.**

** "Hey!" Butch called out.**

** "You asked for it!" Alan exclaimed.**

** "No," Voltor said to Alan & Butch. "I am afraid that **_**you**_** are the ones who asked for it!"**

** "Uh-oh, Butch," Alan asked. "what are we going to do now?"**

** "I have no idea, Alan," Butch said with a gasp. "all I know is that Val Gal is in danger!"**

** Josie, Alexandra, and Melody ran into the hideout with Alexander, Stephanie, Merilee, Wally, Elvis, Bleep, and Sebastian by their side.**

** "Hey, Ugly," Alexandra said to Voltor irritably. "let my Alan go!"**

** Suddenly, Voltor used Valerie's intelligence to lift Alexandra and the others into the air.**

** "Nice going, Alexandra!" Stephanie said.**

** "What did I do **_**this time**_**?" Alexandra asked Stephanie.**

** "You made us get caught by that intellect happy alien!" Alexander answered Alexandra just before Stephanie could speak.**

** "Don't worry, everyone," Alan said. "I have a good plan!"**


	15. Valerie's Rescue

** Valerie's Rescue**

** "You do, Alan Dear," Alexandra asked. "what is it?"**

** "While Stephanie & Butch sing their beautiful song in English & Japanese so as to distract Voltor," Alan explained in a whisper. "Alexander & Josie will get that device away from him so they could give Valerie back her intelligence."**

** "I like it, Alan," Merilee said. "but what will the rest of us be doing?"**

** "The rest of us will run back to our spaceships where we will get ready to blast off," Alexandra explained. "Alex, Josie, Valerie, Butch, and Stephanie will catch up I'm certain."**

** They put their plan into action as Butch began to sing.**

** Butch: **_**M**__**ūnbīmusu kagayaku**_**;**

_**Boku wa hikari o miru deki**_**;**

_**Kimi no me no naka**_**;**

_**Mugen no ai**_**;**

_**Eien no tatakai**_**;**

_**Akiramete inai**_**;**

_**Boku no chikara**_**;**

_**Boku no maitodearu**_**;**

_**M**__**ūnbīmusu kagayaku**_**;**

_**M**__**ūnraito**_**;**

_**M**__**ūnraito**_**.**

** Now, it was Stephanie's turn to sing.**

** Stephanie: **_**Shining moonbeams**_**;**

_**I can see the light**_**;**

_** Within your eyes**_**;**

_** Endless love**_**;**

_** An eternal fight**_**;**

_** Not giving up**_**;**

_** My strength**_**;**

_** Is my might**_**;**

_** Shining moonbeams**_**;**

_** And moonlight**_**;**

_** Moonlight**_**.**

** Josie & Alexander took the device from Voltor and used it on Valerie to return her intelligence to her.**

** "Alex, Josie," Valerie exclaimed in a whisper. "thank you for bringing me back!"**


	16. Return To The Ships

** Return To The Ships**

** Previously on Josie And The Pussycats & Butch Cassidy And The Sundance Kids:**

** "I'm with you." Alexander said to Valerie.**

** Valerie fired the gun at the aliens, thus making them freeze in their place.**

** "Stop them," the alien leader ordered. "Stop them!"**

** "Uh-oh, Val," Alan said. "how will we get out of **_**this**_** jam?"**

** "I've got an idea! Stephanie, Merilee, and Wally," Butch said. "follow my lead."**

** "Right, Butch!" Stephanie, Merilee, and Wally shouted in unison.**

** Butch, Stephanie, Merilee, and Wally all grabbed their musical instruments.**

** "No way," Alan exclaimed. "you four are in a rock band too?"**

** "That's right Angel-face." Stephanie said to Alan.**

** "We are Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids," Butch said. "I'm **_**terribly**_** sorry that I didn't tell you that earlier."**

** Valerie then looked at the Sundance Kids' spaceship.**

** "What are you thinking about, Butch?" Stephanie asked.**

** "While **_**we**_** distract the aliens with our number," Butch answered Stephanie in a whisper. "Val Gal here will fix our ship so we can get off this planetoid."**

** "Right, Sundance One, I can promise you that I won't let you down!" Valerie said to Butch with a salute of her right hand.**

** While the band, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids was playing their musical number in order to carry out Butch's distraction plan, Valerie began to fix the Sundance Kids' spaceship with Alexander right by her side.**

** "Alex, hand me a flat head screwdriver." Valerie said.**

** Suddenly, Valerie screamed a muffled scream.**

** "Oh no," Alexander shouted in terror. "Valerie!"**

** Melody came over to Alexander.**

** "What's the matter, Alexander?" Melody asked.**

** "Val disappeared, Melody!" Alexander answered in terror.**

** "I don't believe you." Melody said to Alexander.**

** Melody then walked away.**

** Josie was helping Butch tune his guitar when she spotted Alexander.**

** "What's the matter, Alexander?" Josie asked.**

** "Val disappeared, Josie!" Alexander answered in terror.**

** "Are you sure, Alexander?" Josie asked.**

** "Yes." Alexander answered Josie.**

** "Well," Josie said to Alexander. "we have got to tell the others right away!"**

** Alan and Butch came over to Josie & Alexander's location followed by the others.**

** "What's going on?" Alan asked.**

** "Val disappeared, Alan," Josie answered. "what are we going to do?"**

** Over in a capsule in an unknown building of the planet, Valerie opened her eyes.**

** "Oh," Valerie asked groggily. "where... where... where am I?"**

** Valerie then heard footsteps coming down the hall.**

** "Well," the alien leader said to Valerie. "hello there, my beautiful captive!"**

** "Yikes! Who," Valerie asked now terrified. "who... who are you?"**

** "My name is Voltor." the alien leader said to Valerie.**

** "What do you want **_**me**_** for?" Valerie asked Voltor.**

** Voltor simply put Valerie back into her sleep state.**

** "I need you for your intelligence," Voltor said to Valerie. "soon, all your beautiful thoughts will be mine!"**

** Valerie continued to sleep on.**

** Back at the Sundance Kids' spaceship, Butch saw the object that was dropped by Valerie **_**before**_** she disappeared.**

** "Hey," Butch exclaimed. "that is the screwdriver that Val Gal was using to fix our spaceship!"**

** "Look, Butch," Merilee said. "footprints!"**

** "Let's see where they lead." Alexander said bravely.**

** The other Pussycats were amazed by Alexander's sudden spark of bravery.**

** "Wow, Alex!" Alexandra exclaimed feeling amazed.**

** "What is it, Alexandra?" Alexander asked.**

** "Where'd you get that sudden urge of bravery?" Alexandra asked Alexander.**

** "Hey, cool it you guys," Butch said. "Val Gal's in deep trouble!"**

** The remaining Pussycats with Sebastian & Bleep at their side as well as the Sundance Kids & Elvid began following the footprints.**

** Alan & Butch stopped dead in their tracks causing all their comrades to crash into them.**

** "Why did you guys stop?" Merilee & Josie asked Alan & Butch in unison.**

** "Look at this, gang," Alan & Butch answered Merilee & Josie in unison. "Valerie's footprints end, then appear to be sliding off!"**

** Back in Voltor's lair, Valerie recovered again.**

** "What am I doing here in this beautiful building?" Valerie asked, unaware that her intelligence had been stolen from her.**

** "You are in my lair, my beautiful captive," Voltor answered Valerie. "and I just stole **_**your**_** intelligence! There's no hope for you now!"**

** Just at that moment, Alan & Butch burst through the door to the lair.**

** "Hey you creep," Butch called out. "you let Val Gal go!"**

** "Yeah," Alan agreed. "and you had better return her intelligence to her **_**right away**_**!"**

** "No way," Voltor exclaimed. "I will **_**never**_** give up this one's **_**greatest**_** gift!"**

** "Wow, whoever those two guys are," Valerie laughed. "they're far out!"**

** Voltor used his newly stolen intelligence to levitate **_**both**_** Alan & Butch into the air.**

** "Hey!" Butch called out.**

** "You asked for it!" Alan exclaimed.**

** "No," Voltor said to Alan & Butch. "I am afraid that **_**you**_** are the ones who asked for it!"**

** "Uh-oh, Butch," Alan asked. "what are we going to do now?"**

** "I have no idea, Alan," Butch said with a gasp. "all I know is that Val Gal is in danger!"**

** Josie, Alexandra, and Melody ran into the hideout with Alexander, Stephanie, Merilee, Wally, Elvis, Bleep, and Sebastian by their side.**

** "Hey, Ugly," Alexandra said to Voltor irritably. "let my Alan go!"**

** Suddenly, Voltor used Valerie's intelligence to lift Alexandra and the others into the air.**

** "Nice going, Alexandra!" Stephanie said.**

** "What did I do **_**this time**_**?" Alexandra asked Stephanie.**

** "You made us get caught by that intellect happy alien!" Alexander answered Alexandra just before Stephanie could speak.**

** "Don't worry, everyone," Alan said. "I have a good plan!"**

** "You do, Alan Dear," Alexandra asked. "what is it?"**

** "While Stephanie & Butch sing their beautiful song in English & Japanese so as to distract Voltor," Alan explained in a whisper. "Alexander & Josie will get that device away from him so they could give Valerie back her intelligence."**

** "I like it, Alan," Merilee said. "but what will the rest of us be doing?"**

** "The rest of us will run back to our spaceships where we will get ready to blast off," Alexandra explained. "Alex, Josie, Valerie, Butch, and Stephanie will catch up I'm certain."**

** They put their plan into action as Butch began to sing.**

** Butch: **_**M**__**ūnbīmusu kagayaku**_**;**

_**Boku wa hikari o miru deki**_**;**

_**Kimi no me no naka**_**;**

_**Mugen no ai**_**;**

_**Eien no tatakai**_**;**

_**Akiramete inai**_**;**

_**Boku no chikara**_**;**

_**Boku no maitodearu**_**;**

_**M**__**ūnbīmusu kagayaku**_**;**

_**M**__**ūnraito**_**;**

_**M**__**ūnraito**_**.**

** Now, it was Stephanie's turn to sing.**

** Stephanie: **_**Shining moonbeams**_**;**

_**I can see the light**_**;**

_** Within your eyes**_**;**

_** Endless love**_**;**

_** An eternal fight**_**;**

_** Not giving up**_**;**

_** My strength**_**;**

_** Is my might**_**;**

_** Shining moonbeams**_**;**

_** And moonlight**_**;**

_** Moonlight**_**.**

** Josie & Alexander took the device from Voltor and used it on Valerie to return her intelligence to her.**

** "Alex, Josie," Valerie exclaimed in a whisper. "thank you for bringing me back!"**

** Now on Josie And The Pussycats & Butch Cassidy And The Sundance Kids:**

** "You are so welcome, my favorite tambourinist!" Alexander said to Valerie, smiling at her.**

** Alexander hugged Valerie, he was glad to know that she was safe.**

** "Okay, break up the love fest," Josie said to Alexander & Valerie. "we have got to get out of here and get off of this kooky planet!"**

** "I'm with you," Alexander said to Josie, releasing his grip upon Valerie's shoulders. "let's split!"**

** Alexander, Valerie, and Josie raced off to join the others.**

** They met the others back at the spaceships.**

** After Valerie had repaired the Sundance Kids' spaceship, it was time to say good bye.**

** Neither the Pussycats nor the Sundance Kids knew either **_**if**_** or **_**when**_** they would cross paths again someday.**


End file.
